Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a powered stapling apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a powered stapling apparatus including a spring loaded cartridge assembly configured to provide a consistent and specific compressive force for stapling tissue.
Description of Related Art
Powered staplers are known, as are their use in closed procedures, i.e., endoscopic, laparoscopic or through natural body orifices. The powered staplers may include a tool assembly that is configured to operably couple to a distal end of an elongate body that extends from a handle assembly. The handle assembly is reusable and the tool assembly is, typically, disposable. The tool assembly may include an anvil assembly and a cartridge assembly that houses one or more staples therein. In use, the anvil and cartridge assemblies are approximated toward one another and the staple(s) are ejected from the cartridge assembly into the anvil assembly to form the staple(s) in tissue.
A motor powered by one or more suitable power sources (e.g., battery, outlet, etc.) may be utilized to effectuate ejecting the staple(s). One or more safe guards are typically utilized to ensure that the motor does not draw too much current. For example, prior to ejecting the staple(s), a microcontroller may be provided in the handle assembly and utilized to measure the amount of current that is being drawn from the power source by the motor. The microcontroller utilizes this current measurement to ensure that the motor does not draw an excessive amount of current which could cause damage to one or more component of the circular stapler.
As noted above, the handle assembly may be reusable. In this respect, the handle may be sterilized and re-used. As can be appreciated, the handle assembly and/or operative components associated therewith that are operable to effectuate movement of the anvil and cartridge assemblies (e.g., gears, links, etc.) may become worn and/or compromised as a result of the sterilization process and/or prolonged use of the handle assembly; this may result in these components not functioning in a manner as intended.
Conventional microcontrollers may not be configured to or capable of testing increased or decreased operational efficacy of the handle assembly and/or operative components associated therewith to determine if the handle assembly and/or operative components associated therewith are in proper working order.